A World to Save
by demonicSaiyan32
Summary: Gohan is approached by The Supreme Kai to help in a war being held in an other dimension, Will Gohan be able to help in the war? Found out inside...  Story held after the Pain Saga in Naruto world
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guyz!

This is my first story so tell me about my faults and stuff.

Oh and a Big Thanks to **ShadowMajin **for beta reading this chapter.

**Discliamer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

It was a nice sunny day in the 439 mountain area. A lite breeze was blowing through the area as birds chirped in the trees. Suddenly a tremor passes through the ground, scaring the crap out of some little creatures.

Gohan was a few miles away from his house, training in the mountain. 'It's been seven years since dad had sacrificed himself for the world. I miss you dad, you should come back' thought Gohan. Gohan had kept up with his training since he had last seen his father and could feel he was on the verge of reaching a new level of power. Whether it was a new Super Saiyan form or what, he didn't know, but he could practically taste the power despite his lack of obtaining it. 'I can just feel that great power buried inside me but why in the name of Kami can't I bring it to the surface? Every time I try there is some force, some kind of a barrier, which keeps from reaching that power. I guess I need some kind of catalyst to unleash it and I sure hope that time doesn't come soon.'

Destracted by his thoughts, he never noticed the appearence of a small purple-skinned man nearby. With a gentle smile on his face, his dark eyes shinning with anticipation as his white Mohawk caught the breeze blowing by, the purple man waited for Gohan to become aware of his presense.

As he drifted from his thoughts, Gohan's ki senses picked up on the new nearby energy level, alerting him as he stepped out of his stupor and turned to stare at the strange man in front of him. Sensing no harm in his ki signature, the demi-saiyan relaxed and decided to talk to the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked Gohan.

"Hello young Gohan, I see that you are well," the strange man greeted. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Supreme Kai, the one who watches over the multiple universes  
>and try to keep them in balance."<p>

"Huh? But I thought that there were only four Kais and The Great Kai who watches over them," said a confused Gohan.

"Then I should say that you are not very informed" said an annoyed Kai.  
>"Anyway there are more important matters I have come to speak to you of. You see Gohan, there is a universe very similar to this world you live in, yet the people there use a power known as chakra. For all intents and purposes, chakra is a diluted form of ki. The people who live there and use this chakra are called ninjas; they are very good at hiding and stealing.<p>

"However, in their world there was once a beast of ten tails with great power that roamed the planet and maintained the balance of good and evil. Those were the early stages of human development for this world and over time people became scared of its power while others wanted to obtain it for their own purposes. So one day they attacked the beast to gain control over it. Their attacks were useless, however, and only served to anger the beast. So what was once a loving creature became a monster of destruction and started destroying the planet.

"That was until one man stood up to the beast and tried to calm it down. His attempted didn't work, unfortunately, so as a last resort he sealed the beast within his body, becoming the first Jinchuriki and thus ending the beast's path of destruction."

"Hold on a minute, what's a Jinchuriki?" asked an interested Gohan.

"A Jinchuriki is a person who has a tailed beast sealed within them. Now, no questions until the end" said the Supreme Kai. "As I was saying, at the end of his life, the first Jinchuriki used all his power to separate the ten-tails into nine other creatures who have some portion of the ten tails' power. The strength of each creature varies with the number of tails they have. Once the separation was completed, the body of that man sealed with ten tails become the moon of that planet."

"I see, that's interesting and all, but what is my role in that dimension's history?" asked Gohan

"I am getting to that, sheesh...why can't people havepatience these days?" said an annoyed Kai. At this Gohan did an anime style sweat drop and thought 'You're the one coming to me and telling me this planet's history, which I haven't anything to do with.'

"You do know that I can here your thoughts clearly, right?" asked a slightly red Kai.

"Hehehe...ummm...nooo?" said Gohan while scratching the back of his head.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that" said the Supreme Kai. "Anyway, that man  
>was known as The Sage Of Six Paths. He was the first one to recognize chakra<br>and used it to create ninjutsu and other techniques, thus making ninjas in the process.

"Now to present time. Since the splitting of the ten-tailed beast, the other beasts were also sealed inside the bodies of other jinchurikis. And now a man with the name of Madara Uchiha is trying to resurrect the ten tails for his own gain by separating each beast from its jinchurikis. As of now, he has obtained seven of the nine tailed beast, leaving the eight tails and nine tails as the only ones not in his possession. Your job is to protect the nine tails from Madara, and if the need presented itself, you must defeat him as well. You must be careful, however, as he uses techniques and skills which can trick you, so it would be unwise to totally rely on your strength alone."

"I see, but why me? I am sure there are more people in this universe who are  
>more skilled and powerful than me," said Gohan<p>

"Well there are few reasons why you are the only one for this job. The first is that you are a Saiyan and your mind and body will be able to adapt to the poisons and tricks they use very quickly. Secondly, the one you are protecting is of your age so you can become friends pretty quickly with him. Finally, the third is your father recommended you to me when I was in the Otherworld."

'Dad,' Thought Gohan

"Okay, I will do it" said Gohan.

"Thank you Gohan, I knew I can count on you. There are preparations I must make before I can send you to the other planet, so I will meet you in couple of days from now. Good Bye" said The Supreme Kai pleasantly and vanished as sudden as he appeared.

"Okay, so all I have to do is pack up some clothes and...gulp...tell mom about  
>it." said a very scared Gohan<p>

'What have I gotten myself into?' was the thoughts of our Favorite demi-saiyan.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys for a late update but I have been busy,

Again a BIG thanks to **ShadowMajin** for beta reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or Naruto.

As Gohan flew towards his home, he was thinking of a plan to convince his mom to agree with his going to an another world to save it.  
>'<em>Think, Gohan, think, there must be a way to convince mom...Oh who am I<em> _kidding? There is no way mom will listen to me_' thought Gohan. If there was one thing Gohan could say about his mother, it was her determination against fighting. Mostly, she didn't want him fighting and preferred a more scholarly approach to his life.  
>Landing near his house, the young man slowly approached the door, hoping for some last-minute idea to come to him. His thinking was interrupted when the door swung open and an orange blur tackled him to the ground.<br>"GOHAN! Where have you been? Mom's pretty angry with you for going training, and how come you didn't take me with you? It was pretty boring here and mom made me do all the homework." said Goten pouting a little.  
>I'm sorry squirt, I promise I'll take you next time and teach you the Masenko as well." said Gohan affectionately.<br>At this, Goten eyes become really wide "Really? That's so cool, I'm gonna go and tell Trunks about it, BYE" said a happily flying Goten.  
>Gohan watched him till he was a dot in the sky. Then Goten's words popped back into his head, making him groan. '<em>Shit! Mom is angry, This isn't a good sign, Dende help me<em>'

Getting up, Gohan entered the house his senses on high alert but Alas he never saw the frying pan that was making its way towards him and BAM..., His mother's voice echoed through the whole mountain range and somewhere in the world, a certain Saiyan Prince shuddered and prayed to the Kami for the poor soul.  
>"Where have you been young man? You have been out for almost 6 hours and look at that shirt! It's all dirty and torn! Now go upstairs and clean up young man! I will not have you dirtying my clean kitchen. You should feel lucky I saved some dinner for you" said Chichi with an angry tone<br>Taking his mother's order in stride, Gohan was gone in a flash. Hopefully she would calm down by the time he came back.  
>After taking a bath and changing into fresh clothes, Gohan went to kitchen where the table was set up with tons of food. As soon as he saw the food, he dived into it and quickly reduced the mountain of food to stakes of empty plates.<br>'It's now or never Gohan' thought Gohan, gulping before, he said "M..Mom"  
>"Yes dear?" asked Chichi suspiciously while cleaning her favorite weapon, err...a completely harmless cooking utensil.<br>"Today I was approached by the Supreme Kai, the man that watches over all the cosmos. He told me there is some trouble in another dimension and he wanted me to save that world" said a nervous Gohan.  
>"WHAT did you say?" said Chichi in a low threateningly manner while a shadow fell over her eyes.<br>"Co...Come on mom, I will be saving some helpless..." Gohan's sentence was cut short by a sound of BAM which was produced by his mother's Frying Pan hitting his head and him seeing stars in front of his eyes in the aftermath.  
>"No son of mine is going anywhere to become a headless fighter and you have school this Monday so you're not going anywhere" said Chichi in a tone that brokered no arguments.<br>But it's sad to say that a certain demi saiyan failed to take the hint and said "But mom, I know the stuff they teach at that school." After that statement, my friends, Gohan had two of the largest mountains in the world growing from his head.

"No buts young man! Go to your room and you are grounded for the whole week" said Chichi in a final tone.  
>Defeated, Gohan said a "Yes mom" and trudged to his bedroom. After a few minutes, Chichi entered his bedroom with something in her hand and went straight to the window without saying anything and started sticking something on his bedroom's window.<br>"What are you doing mom?" asked Gohan.  
>"I am sticking the picture of my frying pan on your window so that you would<br>think twice before sneaking out" said the wielder of the frying pan.  
>At this Gohan did the anime fall with a big drop of sweat on the back of his head but said nothing , learning something from his previous experience. After Chichi left, Gohan fell on his bed and went to sleep, thinking of ways to convince his mom to let him go.<br>At around 2 o' clock Gohan eyes opened due to the voices coming from outside his room. Thinking nothing of it, he went back to sleep.

When morning arrived, Gohan awoke with new determination. Getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen for breakfast, he prepared himself for the next round of convincing he needed to do with his mother.

'_Okay Gohan, now is the time to repeat that two page speech to mom to convince her_' thought Gohan as he appeared in the kitchen, seeing his mother already seated at the table.  
>"Mom, even though you have forbidden me from going, but I think I should go. Think of it as an educational trip, I have already learned everything about this dimension and by going there I will be learning about something new."<br>said a nervous Gohan hurriedly.  
>"That's okay honey, your father convinced me last night" his mother said casually. (<strong>AN: **Will be explained in next chapter).

At this Gohan's eyes almost came out of their socket '_So that's what the noises were, and how come dad was here?_' thought Gohan going pale, oblivious to her son's situation Chichi continued speaking. "But the idea of learning new things is good too. Okay it's settled, you can go to the other dimension but you have to give me at least a 50 page report on that dimension's biography" said Chichi.

Gohan couldn't believe it, his mother had just agreed to let him go to another dimension. He was on cloud nine until...

"Gohan, what about your girlfriend Videl? You should know that your saiyan side has picked her up as your mate and you can't stay away from her too long especially in early mating stages" said Chichi.  
>"Shit, I totally forgot about Videl! What am I going to say to her?" said Gohan.<br>BAM..."Ouch, mom what was that for?" asked Gohan nursing a bump on his head.  
>"Watch your language, young man" scolded Chichi.<br>But Gohan didn't hear because he had already taken off into the sky eager to reach Videl's house.  
>It wasn't long until he reached Videl's house, heading directly to her window. He peeked through it and was about to knock but his hand froze because there was Videl, her back facing him, in only her underwear, trying to hook up her bra.<br>Three things happened at once, Gohan's eyes popped out of their socket for the second time that day, his jaw dropped and Videl thought that she heard something hit the ground hard but brushed it off as only her imagination.  
>Gohan was lying in a small crater created by him hitting the ground, having a massive nose bleed and trying desperately to get the picture of a naked Videl out of his mind. After lying there for about several minutes he got up and knocked on the window. A few seconds later the windows flew open and a pair of hands grabbed<br>him and pulled him into a tight hug.  
>"Hey Gohan, What are you doing here this early?" asked Videl happily seeing<br>the boy she loved first thing in the morning.  
>Trying not to think of the earlier events that took place, Gohan told Videl about his meeting with the Supreme Kai.<br>"So in short, you're going to another dimension to save it?" questioned Videl.  
>"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you behind, especially since my saiyan side took you as my mate" Gohan said the last part blushing bright red.<br>"Yeah, I don't want you leave me either" said Videl saddened a little bit by the thought of her boyfriend leaving.  
>"I got it, I'll ask the Supreme Kai to take you with me, what do you think?" Asked Gohan, thinking of him and Videl spending time alone.<br>"That's a great idea Gohan but do you think that he will allow me to come? I'm not as strong as you, you know" Said Videl  
>After some thinking, he said in a final tone "If he doesn't agree then I'm not going."<br>After their conversation, he gave Videl a good bye kiss and flew off to gather some things before his departure.

Okay people I have something to ask you,

Should I merge Gohan with a pheonix body, giving him the power of fire and a new transformation? or Should gohan went to Naruto's world only with Taijutsu so that he can keep a low profile? Please tell me...

Anyway Thanks for reading,

please review and tell me about my mistakes and give me some ideas as well


	3. Author's Note

Wow...Its almost been a year since I last seen this story,  
>Sorry guys but a High School is a bitch especially when your grades are going low,<br>Anyway i will be reposting this story in a few weeks because i realize that I don't know what to do with Videl and I need some ideas as well...  
>Don't worry this time I'm back for good and i will finish what I started.<br>I need your help with the couples of Gohan and Naruto and also some ideas will be great...  
>wait for the reposted version Thanks,<br>demonicSaiyan32. 


End file.
